The Bird And The Worm
by thiscityofdelusion
Summary: Sam wakes up with no memory, yellow eyes come in, YAY!
1. He Wears His Heart Pinned To His Backpak

**Sorry about all the stuff, I've been on a vacation. My posts will probably be more spread out after school starts so, you know. This is my first fanfic with the grown up Winchesters, I have issues writing them after what Eric did with them at the end of season 6, I cried because I was so pissed, lol.**

**So I do not own any of the things such as Supernatural, its characters, OR the titles witch are from The Cat And The Mouse, by The Used.**

**The Cat And The Mouse: ****He Wears His Heart Pin To His Back Pack**

**his backpack is all that he knows**

He fiddled with the saltshaker, sitting at the table at the small town Diner. He couldn't remember how he got there. He knew there was something, or someone he had to get too. His stomach was in knots over a worry unknown, his hands covered with blood that was from gashes unknown, and his head filled with the thought of memories unremembered. "-want?... Sweet heart? What can I do for you?" A woman in a lime green cat suit that was much too small for her old and rather plump body. "Umm, yeah sorry. I'll just have some black coffee miss." She smiled, writing it down. As she walked away, she patted his arm, "Must've been great last night."

He pulled out his wallet and looked for some sort of ID, he found his drivers license, "Sam Bellamy" was written on it, _interesting name... the last name is kinda weird though_. He decided to go with that as his name, because why would he have an ID on him that wasn't his? Sam decided to try and figure out what happened and who he was, he looked around, finding nothing familiar around the diner he pulled his cell out of his jacket pocket, he speed dialed number one a Dean person. Sam waited for the gut to pick up, "Sam? Sam!" He hung up, kind of creped out, he knew that voice but had no idea who the owner of it was. He searched some other pockets and found a knife, _oh, I was just Mr. kind and personable wasn't ? _He quickly put the knife away so no one would see and become frightened.

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin as the woman set the coffee on the table harshly, "Sorry about that sweetie, kitchens backed up a bit, here's your ticket." She also placed the bill on the table, Sam smiled. He drank the coffee silently, trying to remember anything. His head started hurting and at first, he thought that maybe he was trying to hard to remember, but it just got worse and worse until he had a total white out.

_They were dying all of them. He couldn't stop it as they all started bleeding from their eyes and ears, he could only watch it happen._

He squinted his eyes open a little, rubbing his temple. He was back in the diner, _did I? Is that how they died? _he thought, but they were all around him, still walking and breathing. He stood up quickly from the table and paid, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. He steadied himself with the doorframe as he left. Sam walked in the direction he had come from when he woke up slouched up against the garbage cans, he found a motel close by and checked in to it. Sam flopped down on the bed furthest from the window, realizing he had asked for two beds and not one, _okay, weird I'll say that much. His_ cell rang and he saw it was that Dean guy again, he let it ring, not sure of who he was.He ran a hand through his hair trying to remember it all, then he had a bad feeling. The people at the diner, they had all died in his head ach daze thing and he didn't think they were going to dye or anything, at least not in the logical part of his mind, but he still needed to get there, something was wrong.

Sam entered the diner cautiously, glancing around at everyone, the same people were there that were there earlier were there now, all unharmed. Sam shook his head, trying to rid it of his stupid thoughts. He smiled when the woman came up next to him, "Oh hi there, you came back. We were worried when you left so quickly earlier sir." He frowned, "Oh no, I just remembered I had left something at the hotel I had to take care of."

"Well what can I help you with now?" Sam straightened his shirt , "Umm, I'm- I'll do breakfast." She nodded and showed him to his seat. He ordered some pancakes, he wasn't actually hungry but he didn't want to seem strange even though they were already staring at him. He wasn't surprised though, he guessed this town didn't get allot of visitors. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, he looked around to see a new man come in the diner (( describe yellow eyes ))

tSam didn't think he knew he man but he felt hate for the man, he felt the fork bend under his hands. He stabbed at the pancake and ate it. The man took a table and then stood up, he slung Sam against the wall with out even touching him. Sam struggled against the pull of the man's force.

Dean woke in a motel bed, when he realized that he didn't know how he got there he wasn't really surprised. He slid one hand to the knife under his pillow and looked over at his brother, or where he should have been, but he wasn't there. Dean jumped up and looked around, holding his knife tightly. He searched for sign of his brother's past presence but found none. Dean's stuff was in his bag and his clothes were still on. He went to the motel manager and asked for what name he checked in under, it was his own name, with his real last name.

Dean grabbed his shit, shoving his gun in the back of his pants, he hopped in the Impala and then stopped, wondering where he would be going, he heard his phone ringing and he picked up, it was Sam. "Sam? Sam!" and then Sam hung up, Dean had only a few ideas of what that might mean; one Sam was in trouble and could only dial, two Someone else had Sam's phone and third he was in some random ass situation where he would hang up on Dean. _Well, that's awesome all of these suck major ass. _

Dean decided to call Bobby, " Boy, what the hell you idjets gotten me into this time?"

"Bobby, you heard from Sam?"

"What the hell are ya saying boy? You don't know where he is?"

"Listen Bobby, I just- I woke up in this motel and Sam isn't here and I have no idea where he is."

"Well what were you doing last night, or should I ask who?"

"Bobby, it's not like that, I don't remember, I woke up with all my clothes on and I checked in under my real name."

"Okay son let me find us a Sam."

Dean frowned and went to a gas station near by where he bought some booz and chocolates. Dean dialed Sam's number, but he wouldn't pick up, he paid the cashier, disappointed it wasn't a hot chick he could hit on. He went back to the impala, filling her up, His phone rang and he picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Dean."

"Oh, it's you."

"Well thank you," Bobby said sarcasticly.

"I was just hoping it was Sam."

"Well I tracked his cell and he is in a small town about 3 hours out from you right now."

"I'm on it."

"Dean.. Just don't be unusually reckless, okay?"

"Sure Bobby." Dean said, hanging up and driving away.


	2. His backpack is all that he knows

**Just saying here, I have made the ride from North Carolina to South Dakota in a 15-passenger van with 18 total people and most of them high scholars when I was a third grader and it is not pleasant. Sorry it took so long, life is just… you know…**

**I don't own any of it, I wish I did though, not even the title, I love you guys, please review.**

**The Cat and the Mouse**

**Chapter 2: ****His Backpack Is All That He knows**

Sam struggled against the pull as the man with the yellow eyes pushed every one else against the wall too. The man went to the person closest to him, a 43 year old man, and slit his throat. The Yellowed eyed man smiled at Sam, went to the next person, an elderly woman, and stabbed her a couple times. Sam was screaming at the top of his lungs, but felt his ribs begin to crack under a random pressure he could not see. Sam seemed to recognize the yellow eyed man, Azazel knew it was because he had learned how to alter his appearance and was in the form of Dean, the one person in the world his little Sammy had trusted, the thought of his plan made him smile giddily

Dean was driving as fast as he could and he had avoided 3 coppers thus far. He remembered the game he and his dad had played when he was about 15 or 16. When Jon was not in a pissy mood, he'd play the game where you would see how many po pod you could speed by with out being pulled over. Jon had set the bar at 22 on there drive from North Carolina to South Dakota. Dean had never gotten that far, but he had learned how to spot them quickly before they even saw him. Dean shook his head and focused on the road ahead of him.

In thinking of the game he hadn't been looking for the cops because one was tailing him and flashed its lights, he slammed a hand on the wheel, was about to not pull over, but thought better of it and pulled over. He got out some poor shmuck's driver's license and a registration form, he was pretty sure he wouldn't need him since he had his FBI badge out already so he set those on the seat next to him.

The cop was a chick and she bent down and said, "License and registration please." Dean flipped open his badge and said, "Special Agent Rocker, FBI. I was on my way to the newest crime scene in a string of murders on this part of town, maybe you have heard?" She shook her head, "Ah, well maybe it hasn't reached you chain yet. Anyways I really need to be on my way ma'am" She nodded, paling from the comment of him questioning her authority. Dean nodded at the lady and peeled off the road headed for where he thought Sam was, he hoped he hadn't used up too much time.

The man with Yellow eyes was a couple people down from him and he was killing the slower each time. He was standing next to a pregnant lady now, she was shaking and crying, the man with the yellow eyes seemed to think the whole thing was humorous. Sam struggled again, but nothing but his ribs hurting more, happened. The man with the yellow eyes took a knife and put it on her belly; he slowly cut a round circle on her belly and then stabbed it. He then cut the woman's wrists and smiled, showing all his canine like teeth. He moved onto the next one and did a similar thing to her husband, who was already about to pass out from watching it.

Finally, the yellow-eyed man set in for Sam, Sam cringed from the man when his hands touched Sam's face. The yellow-eyed man chuckled, "It worked, you don't remember, you're my little puppy now. My name is Dean, I am your brother. Don't be scared this will only hurt a little." Azazel smiled and took some shunts he had in his pockets, because who doesn't carry them in there pockets all the time? He slowly shoved one under every nail. Then he sliced him on different spots, just enough to make it hurt like hell and bleed allot, he then made lots of horizontal slits on Sam's wrists. He let the pressure go, but it wasn't necessary for Sam to stay put, He grabbed Sam's shirt and punched him in the face repeatedly.

Sam didn't remember when the lights had gone out, but they had because it was dark and cold here, but nothing hurt, he though to was supposed to be warm but it wasn't. He felt himself shiver, but he had no feeling of the pain his body was in right then.

Dean got to a stop light, the stop light was out of order and he saw a gas station and pulled into it. He hopped out of the car, closing the door behind him gently. Once in the rundown gas station he went to the front desk. The girl at the front counter was very pretty and her low-cut top wasn't helping Dean focus any, she was sucking on lollypop. _focus Dean! Focus!_ Dean cleared his throe, "Excuse me miss, how many motels are in this town?" She leaned foreword with her arms on the counter, her cleavage hanging out and her pick lacey bra showing, "Why, you spending the night all alone in one of those? You don't need a little company?" She took out the lollypop and licked at, winking. Dean took a big gulp; he was fighting his "down stairs brain" as Sam had put it. That was what it took, the thought of Sam in his mind again, and he was able to stop himself.

"Ma'am, I am here investigating the disappearance of a federal agent-" he flashed his badge and then looked back at her, "how many motels in the town?" She pressed up on the table and smiled, "That's so hot" she barley whispered. She threw herself on him, pressing her lips into his and swirling her tongue. Dean tried to push her off and grabbed her arms.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YA' DOING TO MY SWEETHEART?"

With a flick of the wrist, Azazel woke Sam up; he opened his now welted eyes open to slits. His vision was barley there but he could make out a form, the form pulled him up into a stetting position, "Ah, come back have we? Well, I guess I can tell you now..." Azazel picked up his hand and broke one finger backwards, Sam didn't even scream, it was a little whimper, because that was all he had left in him. "I don't need you- _snap_- You are in my way- _snap-_ I hate you, you a pathetic excuse for a hunter- _snap-_ Dad hated you to- _snap- _and you killed mom! -_snap_-." Sam felt the pain wrack through him, in his mind and in his hand.

Azazel chuckled and then looked at the blood surrounding him, "you bleed allot." He picked Sam up with the force he had and slung him on different walls in the diner, the he put him back in the pool of blood. He swiped his hands and left once Sam was out cold, the real Dean would be coming soon, he hoped, or his plan wouldn't work.


	3. Shot Down By Strangers

**I keep forgetting to get rid of the notes when I post it, lol sorry about that! Also I didn't know that the seperations weren't showing where I put them between perspective changes, Sowy!**

**Sorry about the random times of putting the chapters up, but school sux this year, and I mean worse then usual. I mean what do you expect from an eighth grader? Teacher: Poe is creepy. My first thought: Not really, I mean he is like a mellowed out version of my pleasant dreams. My second thought: Do you **_**watch**_** TV? **

**Sorry for the short Chapter this round guys, try to get next chapter up soon, capeesh?**

**I DO NOT OWN THEM**

**Your love may be my drug, but so are your reviews, so review or I might be sent to rehab.**

**Chapter 3: Shot Down By Strangers**

**Who's glances can cripple the heart and devour the soul**

An old chubby, hick-looking man came from the back and his daughter ran next to him and started crying, "He touched me- he touched me in places- I tol- I told him no... Please Daddy." She buried her face in his shirt and he pet her hair. The man walked toward Dean red faced as he picked up a shot gun. Dean ran for it, leaving the door open behind him, the dad shooting at him with drunken aim all the while. This, unfortunately, was one of the many times a shot gun in hand of an angry dad came with the girl. He remembered the first time,

_Dean had seen the girl at the skate park the other day and he was on his way over there, Dad was away at the time on a hunt. "Deeeaaaaan I wanna go to the library, I was goin' tah meet Alex there… we have a project and his dad is a genius." Dean glared, his brother was in 5__th__ grade at the time and he was getting on his last nerve. "Sit here, don't move." Dean didn't turn around to see the puppy face Sam most probably had on his face. Dean walked in, threw a few moves on her and had her in the closet in minutes. The door flew open and the dad was furious, Dean had booked it then to, he ran out the door, yanking Sam behind him. Sam yelled something as Dean pulled him behind hearing some shots. That night was never really spoken of again._

Dean smiled at the memory, then he spotted something odd in the window of a diner, he was sure it was a person, upon further looking he saw it was indeed a dead body.

_Jack pot!_ Dean thought as he pulled into the parking lot, he ran in and looked for Sammy, he called his name. He saw him, laying there pathetically on the floor, blood all surrounding him. Dean ran next to him and pulled him into a sitting position. Ripping off some of the dead guy in the corner of the room's shirt, he wrapped Sam's wrists tightly. He assessed the damage he had; a few crack ribs, maybe some were broken, all five of the fingers on his right hand were defiantly broken by the 90 degree angle they had, He had cut all over his body and shunts in his fingers which Dean quickly removed as he dialed 911. He brushed Sam's hair back and held onto his wrists with one hand. Dean willed the ambulance to come faster for his brother, but the medics didn't understand, this wasn't some random kid, this was his brother. Sam wasn't even his brother, he was part of him and not like a appendix or something of that matter, because if that part were taken away he couldn't survive, at least not in the whole manner of the word.

On the ride to the hospital Sam woke up once, coded twice and the had to incubate him on the way there because he was not breathing correctly. Dean was inside the ride that had come, sitting in the corner, restraining himself from jumping up and helping Sam, knowing he would make it worse. Dean had been on plenty of long rides before but this 13 minute ride was the longest thing ever.

The doctors finally let Dean in to see his sleeping brother on the bed. Sam had stitched everywhere, his hand in a cast, four different IV's hooked up, blood was one of them, his face was swollen, and he was still sweating and shivering. Dean knew Sam's nightmares and this one was bad; there were physic dreams, scary dreams, nightmares, disturbing dreams, and just plain torture, that is how dean had rated them and by the looks of Sam's hitched breaths and other factors he assumed it was the last. Dean gently stroked Sam's hair and frowned at him. Sam's eyes snapped open and when he saw dean he pressed deeper into the bed and put his hands up in defence. "P- Ple- Please- do- d- don't- please don't h- urt- hurt me th- this-"


	4. All Alone He Turns To Stone

**Okay I took a long time, I know...**

**hey, do any of you have advice on how to treat a returning soldier from Afghanistan. Or a website where I could get some info on it.**

**Please some one review? I make you imaginary cookies if you do! Halloween is coming up soon... Never really was one to favor the holiday, but I do like the idea of it.**

**I DO NOT- look at every other chapter**

**Love you all!**

**Chapter 4: All Alone He Turns To Stone**

Sam was back in the cafe again, and that guy- he called himself Dean, was it? He was there, then he heard him from somewhere else. He woke up suddenly and he was so close to him, he was touching his hair. Sam curled back and instantly felt pain jar through him. Dean jumped back, "Sammy? What's wrong, it's me, Dean" Sam felt his stomach turn over and his chest tighten. Dean Saw his brother's skin turn colors and backed up. Dean was so conflicted, he didn't want to scare the kid any more but he was getting stressed out and the only way he knew to de-stressify him was to be near him, but being near him stressed him out. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at his now struggling to breath brother. "Sammy... Sammy calm down, Okay?"

_Still suffocating-think damn it, think._ Dean took two steps back, "I'm leaving, okay?" Dean left and went to the waiting room. He sat in the worn, orange chair. Putting his head in his hands Dean thought of what to do, he couldn't _do_ any thing, and that was the point. Dean heard the alarms go off and ran to the room, "What the hell is going on?" The nurse pulled him, quit literally, over and said softly, "Just a little reaction to stress, very understandable at this time." The short nurse lady forced him to sit down.

ooooooooooooooo

Azazel was bored of this, he thought this next part would be fun though. He waited until Sam's room was empty, probably the result of his little game, and he climbed through the window. Azazel traced his fingers over Sam's face, brushed his hair back. He pressed a finger onto Sam's temple and pushed the memories back into Sam's brain, but not all of them, not the ones of the Cafe, but those would always lye under the surface. He chuckled to himself and went back to kill some puppy dogs.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sam was in a white room, then some one was there. Someone he couldn't see, but knew he was there. His head suddenly hurt extremely badly and he saw everything, every moment of his past 23 years of living. He woke up quickly and he jolted up in bed, a knee jerk reaction that hurt like a bitch. A couple of doctors came in and smiled at him, "Hey there buddy, you doing okay?" Sam looked at her conflicted on what to say, "Um, wh- is Dean here." His voice was ripped and he was pretty sure he was in a hospital room. He hurt all over, so he assumed he had gotten hurt on a hunt,

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Dean felt someone tapping his arm and he woke up wondering how he let someone sneak up on him like that, "Yes?" There was an orderlies standing next to him, " Excuse me but your brother is asking for you." Dean was surprised and followed the lady to the room and went in cautiously, "Hey Sammy, you rang?" He stood farther away from his brother than he would prefer.

Sam looked at his brother oddly, wondering why he was so far away, for some reason he felt a sudden rush of thoughts about why his brother was staying away from him. He quickly put a hand up to his head and layed back down. Dean walked closer and looked at Sam in the eye, "It alright if I sit here?" Sam nodded at his brother, "Dean. What happened?" Dean raised his eyebrows, "you mean you don't remember? I wasn't there so I don't know." Sam's head dropped back, his head started to implode and he closed his eyes, trying to think back. Something like an electric shock went through his head and he grimaced.

Dean went into automatic mode, he was at Sammy's said putting a hand on his shoulder and the other on the side of his face, "Sammy? Sammy talk to me." Sam grabbed his brother's sleeve and grind his teeth, he cracked his eyes open, "I- I don't- can't remember it" Dean rubbed Sam's shoulder, "Shh, shh, Sam that's enough you don't need to remember now, it's okay." Sam relaxed a bit and he let go of his brother's jacket. Sam felt like he had let Dean down, once again. Dean ran a hand through Sam's hair, "Why don't you get some sleep now bub?" Sam didn't want to got to sleep, but he was _so_ tired and he hurt all over, so he fell asleep almost instantaneously.

In his sleep Sam had flashbacks as his subconscious leaking into his conscious mind. Dean glanced over at his brother, who he had been sitting beside since he had fallen asleep hours earlier. The whole time he had been having night terrors, Dean wished he could help but the nurse told him not to touch him because he was unstable right now. Dean had waited for two hours he snapped when Sam began pulling at the sheets and muttering something. His hand was getting worse because of the tugging at the sheets.

Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder and tapped his shoulder slightly, "Bub, hey shh, Hey it's okay. Sammy wake up buddy, come on we don't have time for this. Sammy come on you gotta wake up, shh. I right here" Sam sat up when he felt some one touch his shoulder. He fell back and winced at the pain he had called himself. He moaned a bit, "Morning sunshine... hey-" Dean looked at Sam concern showing through, "You okay?" Sam nodded and wiped some sweat off his head and grimaced, "Fine, just had a nightmare."

Dean Pulled the tray that the nurse had left for Sam a while ago and smiled, "Your favorite" Sam rolled his eyes and lifted his busted hand, he glanced at it and then at Dean. "Need some help?" Sam blushed and nodded a bit, "Thanks" he said as is brother grabbed the spoon and held it to his mouth. "Haven't done this since you were 7" Sam rolled his eyes and swallowed the mush, "I was 6 and both my arms were fractured." Dean shoved some more food in his mouth, "Nope you like it when I feed you." Dean chuckled and Sam glared, maybe it was the spoon being held to his face like an infant but the effect wasn't what he wanted.

On the third spoonful Sam choked on the mush and Dean bent him over like you would a baby and patted his back and held the napkin for him to spit it on, Sam continued coughing well after he spit up the food Dean had been giving him. Dean pressed the call button and the nurse came running in,she took away his pillows and laid hi down flat on the bed. Tilting his head to the side a bit she looked at Dean, "Any allergies?" He shook his head no, "Any trouble breathing a little but ago?"Dean looked at her, "He had a nightmare and he couldn't catch his breath earlier."

The nurse nodded and lifted up Sam's shirt, checking for ribs that may have punctured his lung, she found it and put a chest tube on him and then let Dean back into the room. Dean went quickly to his brother's side and put his hand near his brother's, almost touching. The doctor that was treating Sam came in and motioned for Dean to come to the door, and he did so. The doctor smiled the annoying professional smile, "Hi, I am Doctor Patrick, I have been monitoring your brother..." he checked his chart, "Samuel, and I would first off like to say that while he is still in critical condition it seems that at the moment he is stable; however, we do have a few concerns that we need to discuss..."


	5. While Holding His breath Half To Death

**Let's hear it for stupid eighth grade! Don't you just love sitting in a hot, crowded gym/assembly area/anything else they want to use it for with everyone yelling and having girls shake their booties, but not good enough and so white you want to smack them, also while sitting next to the over enthusiast fan of the school who, at any given moment, might get up to cheer? I personally don't see the attraction, but what do I know? My internet has been stupid, plus, as I have mentioned, I am in the uneducation system ( That's what I call it) so I am kind of slow getting stuff up on here. Hey if any of you find my muse, please give it back, I have been missing the little guy for a while now, LOVE YOU ALL!**

**SORRY! Been gone for a while now, as I mentioned before. It's been a rough patch for me lately and I am trying to work on so many things my head will explode.**

**As if I couldn't get anymore rambling I now say to you that I own nothing, not even my mind, for if one owns their mind then one owns the world.**

_**Chapter 5: While holding his breath half to death**_

Dean held a stoic expression on his face as he repressed the urge to smack the lady's lights out for not knowing Sam's name, and for heaven sakes, "Samuel"? "What concerns?" The nurse smiled, "Well, your brother appears to show signs of a mental problem and we would like to take him to the psychiatric ward for further evaluation." The words flew off her lips like it was nothing. How could this lady say something like that and not care, she was pissing him off. " Ma'am I am sorry, but my brother and I can do just fine, all you have to do is patch him up and we're outa here." Dean folded his arms on his chest, " Dean, you are listed as this man's caretaker if he should become incompetent. Even so, the state can supersede your decisions if a judge were to see it fit. I would like for you to just allow us to help your brother and not argue." Dean had his mouth open to argue but the bitch had a point, albeit an annoyingly shove in this direction point, but a point indeed. The Nurse/doctor lady raised an eyebrow, "Are we moving forward with this?" With a slow nod from Dean she was off to do the paperwork and other bureaucratic nonsense.

The bureaucratic thing really didn't work out in anyone's favor, as it never does, The doctor had to fill out a crap load of paper and Dean had to let his brother go to the loony ward of the hospital. Dean sat next to Sam's bed waiting for him to wake up. Sam was in a drug-filled sleep, the kid sure needed some peaceful sleep. _What the hell is it with this kid and nightmares?_ Dean tried to push away the questions about what happened while he was away, but that never works out quiet how you want it to. Sam had started to stir, Dean took his hand off of Sam's and looked at his brother's eyes which were now fluttering awake, "Hey, glad you decided to join me. I thought I'd have to start talking to myself." Sam mumbled something to Dean in a drugged up language. Dean ruffled the kids hair, he had hoped on explaining the whole psych ward situation to Sammy as soon as he woke up, but not like this. Sam smiled a crooked smile at Dean and Dean turned to face Sam, "Hey Bubba, I need you to do a favor for me, okay?"

Sam nodded quickly, giggling slightly, "I need you to go with the nice lady who is gunna take you on a ride to another floor, alright Ace?" Sam clapped his hands, "RIDE" then his face fell, "You... your coming?" Dean nodded understanding, "Yeah, I'll be right behind you." An orderly came in the room with purple scrubs and a sullen look, he had a wheelchair with him and put it next to Sammy's bed. Getting the half-clothed-with-hospital-gown-Sammy into the wheelchair would have been completely embarrassing to the kid had it not been for the fact that he was so doped up, now it was just hysterical. Sam was taken to the psych ward by the orderly and Sam and Dean were left in a nice looking room with calming paintings on the wall. Dean shivered thinking of what was to come, what with all the touchy-feely-huggy-shit he might puke. There were comfortable looking couches and an bed with an actual bed sheet, even though it was a cheap-ass sheet, but still it was a sheet on the bed and not a hospital issued scratchy sheet.

Dean was sitting facing the door with an arm wrapped around his brother who was watching some show called Criminal Minds. Dean wasn't completely sure bit he was pretty sure the dudes were shrinking the perp. by his or her crimes and shit like that**,** pretty much a bunch of bull when you consider the supernatural in the world, these guys didn't take any of that into the account. In a perfect world with cookie-cutter people it would work, like communism. Dean felt Sam drooling on his shoulder and glanced over at him. He chuckled and pulled the blankets down for him, still keeping him up. Dean tucked him in and took the moment where Sam wasn't able to fend him off and nobody was looking to brush back Sam's hair and cup his face gently. Dean quickly fell asleep on the couch he had pushed next to the bed.

Sam opened his eyes to a blurry room, he distantly remembered waking up and being out of it and that was it. At first it seemed to be a normal room, but upon further investigation he noticed the medical equipment that had been hidden behind a curtain. Sam's hand was bent at an odd angle with Dean's holding it. Knowing that Dean would be embraced once he saw this, Sam slowly pulled his hand away and stood quietly, he had to take a piss. Sam's face filled with red and he searched for some clothes to cover himself. He grabbed the bag under Dean's chair and pulled out some old jeans, a t-shirt and flannel shirt that Dean had in the bag, the clothes he had been wearing the last time he remembered being with Dean before he woke up in the hospital. The whole ordeal with not remembering had was really bothering him at the moment. He decided that releaving his blatter should take precedence over the thoughts which was seemed to be hard to bring to the surface of his mind at the moment. The bathroom was easily found when he looked around the corner. He dressed himself and did his business.

Dean woke up in the sofa he had fallen asleep in, Dean rubbed his thumb against Sam's only to find that he wasn't there any longer. The first feeling was sheer panic, because he had lost Sam again and who knows what will happen this time? Dean saw that his bag had been left open on the floor in front of him and looked up to see Sam walking out of the bathroom and sighed to himself, "God damn it boy, what the hell? Don't leave like that with out telling me man!" Dean had more to say but cut off at the sight of his little brother with bandages over his arms, wrists, hands, and pretty much everywhere else, leaning against the wall and struggling to breath. Dean ran next to him and gave him a concerned look, Sam blew him off, moving forward. Sam's little trip to the bathroom must have worn him out.

Sam hadn't realized the tightness in his chest until he was washing his hands in the sink. He leaded forward with his hands gripping the sink, somehow Sam couldn't get enough oxygen in as hard as he tried. All this tightness did was bring a forgotten thought to the front of his mind; Some one was leaning over him, bending his fingers in a way that was very painful until they made a sickening crack. He wanted to look at the man doing it, but he wasn't in control of the view, like watching a home video and wanting to see something you didn't shoot, and with out any fancy refection capturing shit. His nucels had become white from gripping the sink in pain from his head. He quickly went out the door and into the hospital room, his chest was still being pulled on by some unknown force. Dean began to yell at him and the tension increased tenfold and he held himself with the wall. Sam didn't feel any better when Dean stopped, it reminded him of something he couldn't remember, someone yelling at him.

Dean moved with Sam to the bed, keeping close by him in case he needed his help. As soon as Sam was laying down on the bed and his breath had started to even out, dean started, " I'm sorry Sam, I just... you scared me kid. I didn't mean to yell." Sam nodded, his eyes tightly shut close. Dean wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, he was sure it was his ribs acting up from the strain of the walk to the bathroom and Sam was wearing the clothes Dean had packed in his bag. "Glad you got the clothes on that I packed, for a while I thought I was gonna have to keep seeing your grown-ass butt all the time." Sam gave his best laugh he could without any air. Sam's breath had become more regular and his neck less tense looking. Dean patted his leg, "Do you remember coming up here?" Sam shook his head, "Well the nurse lady was being a bitch and decided that you were nuts, so you need a psych eval. Shit and once they realize how insane you are we can leave." Sam gave him the you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look and Dean shook his head, "I know man." As if on Que a woman with a white doctors coat walked in with a chart. Her walk was that of a business woman, but her warm smile gave her a comely appearance, and so the frustration began.


End file.
